


Ponytail

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/F, Mutual Pining, in which they are both adults, mentions of booklet from vol.15
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 看似無心的一句話，和兩人幼時的回憶。





	Ponytail

睜開眼睛，重新適應周遭的一切，京子看著綾乃撿拾散落在地上的衣物，輕聲問道，「不留下來嗎？」

「不了，」綾乃將一縷長髮塞至耳後，「明天要早起。」

撐起身子，背靠上床頭櫃，京子看著綾乃匆促穿上衣服。這樣的場景，這樣的對話，她數不清有多少次了。自從發展出此等關係以來，綾乃一次也沒留下，彷彿，歡愉過後，兩人便回到原點。即便如此，京子還是不厭其煩地問著，或許... 總有一次她會答應吧... 

綾乃在房裡角落四處張望，京子將掉在枕邊的髮圈遞了過去。

眼神短暫對上京子，「謝謝...」綾乃接過髮圈，便轉過身綁起頭髮。

「為什麼總是綁著馬尾？」京子不著邊際地問道，「放下來也很好看啊。」

綾乃綁好頭髮後，不發一語地站在原地沒有回應。正當京子準備將綾乃的沈默當做是她完事後的一貫逃避態度... 

「小時候...」綾乃緩緩說道。

京子抬起目光，靜靜地望著她的背影。

「和一個人做了約定...」綾乃低下頭，「所以為了將來有一天重逢時，能夠讓那個人認出我... 才一直綁著相遇時的髮型...」

在床上坐直了身子，京子專注地聽著。

「日子一久，就成了習慣，但那個人或許早已經忘記我了...」綾乃自嘲般地笑了，「我很笨吧？」

京子伸手握住綾乃的手，好讓她轉過身，「一點也不...」

綾乃看著京子，那雙誠懇真摯的清澈眼眸。

「我相信那個人一定也記得當年的約定，」京子繼續說道，「一定也在等妳的。」

兩人相互注視了良久，連呼吸都變得沈重。

綾乃率先移開視線，從京子手中抽出她的手，「我該走了，」拿起椅子上的包包，轉身走向大門，「晚安。」

大門關上，房裡回復一片寂靜，京子耳裡僅聽見自己奔騰的心跳聲，「晚安…」


End file.
